<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crystal Wolves: Angel by doggieal, SneaselXRiolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884705">Crystal Wolves: Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggieal/pseuds/doggieal'>doggieal</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu'>SneaselXRiolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystal Wolves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggieal/pseuds/doggieal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, a wolf born from a fallen Goddess and a mortal, is slowly coming into the world with wild ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystal Wolves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crystal Wolves: Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gem looked to Midnight with affection as he cleaned off the wolf pups.  "Three. All Female."</p><p>"Do they have Gems?"</p><p>Midnight nodded solemnly. "But we will keep them safe." There was a silence. "What are their names?"</p><p>"Are they distinct?"</p><p>There was a white wolf, a cream colored, and a brown and white one. "Seems like it."</p><p>"The brown and white one will be Amber. The white one will be Angel, and the cream will be Melody." Gem decided. Her purple coat shimmered, "unless you have ideas." </p><p>Midnight smiled and nuzzled his mate. "I get to name the next litter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>